The proliferation of subscription television programming, the increasing number of available channels, and the corresponding increase in television programming have led to continued development of various features and capabilities of client devices and broadcast services. For example, the interactivity of onscreen program directories and guides has been significantly increased over the years. Further, other user interactive features, such as the ability to set timers to record programs, the ability to set user preferences, for example, for how information is displayed, and the ability to lock or otherwise control access to channels has been developed.
Recent developments include the expansion of such features to include remote task scheduling via the Internet. Such approaches typically allow a subscriber of television services to interact with their client device remotely via a website that provides various functions to permit the subscriber to instruct their client device to perform certain activities, such as setting a timer to record a program or initiating recording based on an instruction scheduled through the website. In general, such approaches aim to allow the subscriber to perform various functions remotely that are conventionally performed by the subscriber directly using the client device.
Many conventional client devices are configured to receive programs and program information from one or more sources, generally referred to as the service provider or broadcast service. The programs and the program information may be provided to the client device via one or more communication channels. For example, in a cable broadcast system, the programs and the program information may be provided to the client device via a coaxial cable connected to an input of the client device. In a satellite broadcast system, the programs and the program information may be provided to the client device via a satellite dish that is connected to an input of the client device via a coaxial cable.
In general, client devices may buffer the data received from the service provider or broadcast service. This allows the client device to time shift a program being displayed, for example, to pause, rewind, etc. This buffering may also facilitate recording of a program, by allowing a user to record a program that has already been partially displayed prior to the decision to record.